Attractions Of The Wrong Kind
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Their final year of Hogwarts has arrived and the trio are still together..aren't they? Slowly it seems as if their friendship is fading away, relationships and feelings get in the way as they try to stick together. HGDM...please R&R! Thanx!


**Attractions of the Wrong Kind  
  
by: SkittlesStar25  
**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter & Co. They are owned by JKR. We all know and LOVE her. If I owned them I would be stinkin rich and would have somebody to type my fanfics for me. .  
  
**Attractions of the Wrong Kind  
  
Chapter 1: Why Not? **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His hot breath hit her face as he said her name. It was like singing angels when he spoke. She loved it and he loved to say it. _'How could I ever love someone that I've wanted to kill since first year?' _They both wondered as they stared daggers at each other.  
  
Hermione Elizabeth Granger was now 17 years old and had well grown out of her "Mudblood" stage. Her brown frizzy hair had changed to looser curls and when straightened it seemed to have a light shine to it. Her eyes were now more golden and warm, but when she was staring at Draco Malfoy, her eyes became dark and violent.  
  
17 year old Draco Malevolent Malfoy had changed greatly as well. He was about six feet tall and quite muscular. His blonde hair had taken a more silver color and his eyes had turned silver and cold. He was definitely a different Malfoy that he use to be.  
  
"Why don't you just get the hell out of my way Malfoy?!?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Fine by me Granger. You've always been someone I wish I could avoid." Draco sneered.  
  
Just a second ago he was calling her name, as if something was bothering him. Now it seemed as if he just wanted to try her real name out, for once.  
  
Quickly she continued down the hall, back to the Griffindor Common Room. He released a heavy sigh. _'Whew, Draco that was close.' _He almost gave away his deepest darkest secret that would ruin his reputation forever. "God, how can I be so stupid?"  
  
He didn't know why, but for some reason he had fallen in love with the girl. Of course she wasn't just a girl anymore, she had turned into a fine woman. The way her hair swayed when she walked, her golden eyes, her wonderful laugh. Years ago these thoughts would have made him sick to his stomach. She had only one flaw to her never ending beauty, she was a Griffindor. Year after year they would battle for the House Cup and somehow, Griffindor would **ALWAYS **be the victor. "Thanks to Harry Potter."  
  
_'Ugh.' _Harry Potter. 17 like Draco, had too changed. His jet-black hair had grown longer and almost completely covered his scar. He was now about 5'11 and muscular from extra Quidditch. His radiant smile and piercing green eyes made all the girls swoon. '_Bleh.' _Draco and Harry had never been friendly, and now that Harry had changed, so had his feelings for a certain girl. Draco had seen them, it disgusted him and worst of all, it made him jealous. He noticed when she would pass notes to Harry and giggle lightly at his response. They were constantly flirting and it grossed Draco out to a point where he had to go to Madame Pompfrey. Draco couldn't help, but wish for the first time in his life that **HE **was Harry Potter. Girls no longer hung around Draco, except for Pansy Parkinson. She had gotten more annoying over the years. Now she wanted to spend every waking moment with him. Although this was impossible, thank God, due to the fact that Draco had been named Head Boy. Luckily for him, his love Hermione had been named Head Girl. She seemed unhappy, but she was really enjoying every second of his presence.  
  
As Hermione entered the Griffindor Common Room she looked around and sighed, _'I'm gunna miss this place.'  
  
_"Hey Hermione!!"  
  
It was Harry Potter, quickly running behind him was Ron. Harry hugged her hello and Ron wearily said hi. Ron and Hermione had been differently toward each other since last year. They tried dating, but broke it off two weeks before school ended. Harry had been unaffected by all this and was still the same boy he always had been, just more matured.  
  
"So, what have I missed lately? You know, since I've been stuck with _Draco_." _'God I **LOVE **his name'  
  
_"Well, not much. We're planning a party to have after the Quidditch match, but that's not for a **LONG** time. Are you planning anything 'Mione?" Harry questioned.  
  
She sighed and said, "Well, I want to have a Valentine's Ball, but there's one problem."  
  
In unison they all said, "Draco."  
  
" 'Mione, it shouldn't be hard to convince him, just say it'll give him a chance to show off his 'Malfoy' charm." Ron replied.  
  
"I'll try anything that'll get him to let us have it. Anyway, I gotta get back to the room and do my homework. Potions essay due tomorrow, two rolls of parchment remember?"  
  
Ron and Harry's eyes bugged out and they screamed, " TWO ROLLS?!?!?!?!"  
  
They quickly said good-bye and began their **LARGE** amount of work.  
  
Slowly she walked back to her room that she was sharing with her true love, as she entered she heard a song that seemed familiar.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_ this pain is just to real_

_they're just too much that time cannot erase. _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_When you screamed I'd, fight away all of your fears. _

_I held your hand through all of these years, _

_but you still have, all of me_  
  
'Who could be listening to Evanescence?' Hermione pondered.  
  
She walked around the common room and saw Draco sitting next to the fire listening to My Immortal. (A/N: Yes I do realize that he doesn't know who Evanescence is or what a CD player is, but hey. In my story he does so you'll hafta deal with it! ) His eyes were focused on nothing, but the flames. She couldn't believe it, his silver eyes were soft and had an orange glare from the fire. She had never seen this side of him. He seemed lost in thought and rather lonely. Hermione knew that she still had two rolls of parchment due the next day, but how could she not comfort the person that means the most to her?  
  
She walked over to where the stereo was playing and noticed he had the song on repeat, something was bothering him. Slowly Hermione took a seat near him and just watched as he continued to stare into the flames.  
  
Draco took his gaze off the fire to look at her. Never had he seen such beauty. The fire lit up her complexion. Truly she looked like an angel, but he couldn't tell her that.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at Granger?!?"  
  
_'God, I'm just trying to help.' _"Draco, I saw you sitting here alone and thought you might want some company."  
  
For the first time, Draco was actually wanted in her presence. She didn't get up. Hermione smiled warmly at him and lowered the music.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Hermione asked.  
  
He turned off the music and sighed.  
  
"Today has been all out horrible: Professor Snape almost kicked me out of potions because I was daydreaming. Then I couldn't pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, or any of my other classes."  
  
"Well, what's been distracting you?" She asked with concern.  
  
He turned his eyes back to the burning fire and watched as it consumed the log.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that the thing distracting me is a girl."  
  
Hermione scrunched up her face, _'A girl? It could never be me. Which totally sucks.'  
  
_Draco noticed this and questioned her, " Something wrong Granger?"  
  
"No, it's just my stomach, it turned a little. Since we're trying to have a civilized conversation do you think you could call me by my name at least?!?"  
  
Draco sighed and gazed at her, his eyes seemed warmer and the fires glow seemed to warm up his complexion.  
  
"I'm sorry...._Hermione_. I guess my ego gets the better of me sometimes, I'll try to remember to use your real name."  
  
She couldn't believe it! Draco was being nice, what's up with that?!? _'I think I'm in heaven'  
_  
Hermione placed her hand on his, "Draco, it's okay. I know that you have a reputation to uphold, you don't have to be nice to me when you're in front of Crabbe & Goyle if you don't want to. I would just like respect when we're alone, like this."  
  
All Draco could do was smile. Hermione smiled as Draco placed his other hand on hers.  
  
"Hermione, I've never talked to you like this before, and I think I like it. Please try to forgive me for my past actions. I couldn't help it. So many people have so many expectancies of me that I can't always stop myself from doing something. But I am truly sorry."  
  
She couldn't believe how nice he was. _'This was definitely a different Malfoy.'  
  
_"It's okay, I forgive you. You know, it's kind of nice sitting here talking with you, but **[lifts hand from between his] **you're preoccupied with some girl in your class. Pansy Parkinson maybe?"  
  
Draco laughed uncontrollably, " Yea right! Pansy?!? I don't like her at **ALL**! She's the most annoying idiot I've ever seen."  
  
Hermione began laughing with Draco. Their laughter filled the room like a singing chorus.  
  
"Well, can you tell me who it is?" she asked expectantly.  
  
Draco looked at her and sighed, "Let's not ruin this moment now, I'll tell you later okay?"  
  
He flashed her a dazzling white smile as they continued talking.  
  
"I'm really enjoying this time with you Draco, I don't think I would ever admit this, but it really is nice."  
  
"You know Hermione, we could spend more time together. You know, like this. If you'd like to, I mean you don't have to, but if you would I would be honored."  
  
A blush crept across her face as she answered, "Sure, that would be fun."  
  
Draco's complexion gained a pink tint, " Really? Great! Tomorrow at 9:00 PM. I'll have something special planned for us."  
  
She gave him a bright-eyed smile, " I can't wait."  
  
With that they both said goodnight and went to bed. Before she fell asleep she was thinking about what Draco could have planned for them to do, together.  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The next morning Hermione was found scribbling away in the Great Hall, trying to finish her potions essay. Harry and Ron were amazed when they saw her.  
  
"Um, 'Mione...why didn't you finish your essay?" Ron asked.  
  
Without even thinking she quickly replied, " I was talking with Malfoy all night." She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.  
  
Harry freaked out, " **HERMIONE ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?**"  
  
She covered her ears from all his yelling.  
  
Out of no where Ginny showed up, hearing the whole thing, (A/N: Bad eavesdropping Ginny, naughty naughty naughty! ) "Hermione! You were with Malfoy last night! OooooOooo. Sounds interesting **[wiggles eyebrows] **and Harry, shut up."  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled at Ginny, "Honestly Harry it's not like I was having a snogging session with him or something. Just normal talking."  
  
Harry was still fuming, " You better not have been snogging!"  
  
Hermione was baffled, _'what the hell? does Harry like me or something?'  
_  
"Why do you care so much Harry? It's not like I'm dating you and it's not like I ever will. You know what? If I wanna snog Malfoy then damnit I'll snog him! You're not my friggen mother!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry looked destroyed. He got up and walked out of the great hall, being followed closely by an astonished Ron. She knew that Harry liked her and she thought that she liked him too, but now she was too pissed to give a shit. All that mattered now was Draco. People can change can't they? I mean she should at least give this friendship a shot, why not?  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
A/N: YAY! End of chapter one! WOOOOOOO!!! I've been waiting SO long to finally get this out and it's gunna happen! YAY!!!! Anywayz, I've got about 5 or so chapters already finished and I have more planned. I think this is going to be a great story, and this one I will DEFINITELY UPDATE! Please leave me pretty reviews. Tankies!  
  
_**--SkittlesStar25-- **_


End file.
